


Under a Cover of Darkness

by kittytbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Nipple Play, Top Harry, erm, louis has a little cock, minor hurt/comfort, theres a butt plug, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittytbh/pseuds/kittytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright sweetie, Papa has to go soon," Louis was crouching before his 3 year old daughter Lydia, who was patting his cheeks as he spoke.</p><p>Louis turned his face to kiss her chubby little hand as she quietly cried, "no Papa, no go." Harry was watching quietly a foot away, pushing the base of his palm into his left eye because no he isn't crying. "Papa no, stay Papa."</p><p>"Ok Lyds, Papa's plane is leaving in a few minutes and he has to go," Harry pats at Lydia's back gently and she begins sniffling, holding back her tears. She's just as cute and stubborn as her Papa.</p><p>Or; the one where Louis is going on a buisness trip and has to leave his family behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the fact that this is unbeta'd but im impatient and stupid. anyway here you go
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://dickinglouisdown.tumblr.com/)

If there was any time for Louis Styles to begin hating his job it was now. He's a famous author, famous enough to be one of the best selling authors of his generation. Of course it's only this part that he truly absolutely hates about it, but it always finds a new way to rip a hole right through him. He's got a business trip, two weeks long and 1000 miles away. He's showcasing his new series for teens all over the place, and is reading passages to different schools around the country. He's already got his luggage in the correct areas, his carryon has been processed, and his anxiety is ratcheting up by the second.

 

"Alright sweetie, Papa has to go soon," Louis was crouching before his 3 year old daughter Lydia, who was patting his cheeks as he spoke.

 

Louis turned his face to kiss her chubby little hand as she quietly cried, "no Papa, no go." Harry was watching quietly a foot away, pushing the base of his palm into his left eye because _no he isn't crying_. "Papa no, stay Papa."

 

"Ok Lyds, Papa's plane is leaving in a few minutes and he has to go," Harry pats at Lydia's back gently and she begins sniffling, holding back her tears. She's just as cute and stubborn as her Papa.

 

Her tears start really falling when Louis presses heavy kisses to her, usually pale but now blotchy red, little cheeks. Her light brown curls are shiny under the bright florescenct lights of the airport and Harry is having trouble swallowing as he watches them. Louis pulls back to look at his husband and scuttles quickly into him. Lydia wraps herself around Harry's leg and lets out a sob. The taller man gives up on his composed act and wraps his long arms around his little family.

 

"I'm going to miss you so much baby, you better call or Skype every day so we can talk. Lydia is going to be so excited when you get back, just remember that." Harry keeps whispering little nothings into Louis' ear for a good two minutes before the intercom spouts out that their flight is ready to be boarded. Louis kisses Lydia one more time before Harry picks her up.

 

The blue eyed man picks up his carryon bag and slings it over his shoulder. He looks up into Harry's shining eyes and he lets out a ragged breath. Harry brings his wide palm to the back of Louis' neck and pulls him into a wet kiss. Lydia has tired herself out already from the crying and early wake up, she's asleep in the crook of Harry's neck with her little fist clenched in Harry's old worn The Who shirt. They break the kiss and Harry wipes under Louis' eye and gives him a featherlight kiss on the cheekbone.

 

Louis pulls back and gives a sad smile, "I love you Harry. Tell Lydia I said bye and that i love her when she wakes up." Harry nods croaking out that he loves him too, and blinks a few times to get a tear-free vew of his little husband as he walks away. Even if he's devastated that he's leaving, he'll never miss an opportunity to stare at Louis' arse in those leggings.

 

~*~

 

It's probably the worst and longest 2 hours of his life.

 

He's in first class and he's got a journal, a magazine, a little pillow Harry had bought him that has his initials monogrammed on it, he's wearing Harry's old bleach stained Ramones shirt with a tattered Teenage Runaway hoodie over it, and he's got a complimentary diet soda. But there's no wifi, and he's not allowed to use his phone. So he can't call Harry to tease him about running away with the obscenely attractive Italian man sitting on the seat diagonal from him, or ask if Lydia is already running around naked in the backyard like she's been doing in the summer afternoons. All he can do is pretend to read his magazine and write about his baby girl and husband in the journal.

 

He must have fallen asleep some time in the middle of writing about Harry's strong body, because he jerks awake when he hears a slight ping that signals passengers to put everything away and buckle up for landing. He lets out a whispered "oh shit" before scrambling to put everything away. He manages not to spill soda on all of his belongings and he gets the tray-table up in time to slip his belt on without being reprimanded by the flight attendant. He closes his eyes and rubs his fingers over his eyelids, letting out a sigh. The second he gets to his hotel room he's changing into a chemise gown and skyping Harry so he can sleep a little sounder.

 

~*~

 

Louis gets out of the airport in record time, the promise of a cold hotel room and a call to Harry giving him the strength to power through all the electronic systems and get into his chauffeured car. But he's pretty boneless and sleepy when he piles his bags into the room half an hour later. He's set up his laptop already and he's changing into his gown when he hears the skype call sound. His eyes pop open and suddenly he's more energized, quickly shoving the candy floss pink gown over his head and he runs to the desk where his laptop is set.

 

He answers Harry's call breathlessly. He's struck for a moment at how god damn handsome his husband is, shirtless and holding their little girl and bouncing her on his knee. He's got yellow swim shorts on and his hair is slicked back into a springy curly mess, and he's chewing that damn strawberry gum he always buys. He tears his eyes away from the blinding beauty of his husband to focus on his little girl. She's wearing a pink one piece frilly bathingsuit and she has arm floaties on her little biceps and her curls are slightly wet. He's popped back into reality when Lydia lets out a squeal of, "Papa!"

 

"Hey babe, you just get to the hotel?" Harry asks and he wraps his long arm around Lydia to keep her from falling off his leg. "We went swimming for a bit but came in to make some sandwhiches." Which explains the little peanut butter smear on Lydia's cheek.

 

Louis lets all the anxiety whoosh out of him as he listens to Harry's voice, "yea, H, I just got in and changed into the gown you bought me before I left." He pauses to check and see if Lydia is watching but she's focusing on something off screen so he winks and him and flutters his lashes a bit. Harry gulps and shakes his head minutely. "Anyway I'm glad you called, I thought I was going to die if I didn't see your faces before I went to bed."

 

"Well I know how planes make you feel, doll. By the way, how was the ride?" Harry blows a raspberry on Lydia's cheek after he asks, watching her bounce and laugh.

 

Louis rests his cheek on the open palm of his hand, "well there was this Italian guy. I plan on running away with him after I do all this PR. We exchanged numbers, joined the mile high club together and all that." Harry snorts out a laugh and Lydia scrambles off Harry's lap to go play with the cat, Louis assumes.

 

"Yea? Was his cock as big as mine?" Harry asks, leaning back against the couch and spreading his legs, crossing his arms over his chest so his muscles pop, and subtly chews his gum. Louis blanks for a moment before blurting "bigger". Harry raises a brow and leans forward again. "You sure about that, baby?"

 

Louis lets out a breath and bites his lip, getting ready to respond when a loud crying wail of "daddy" rings into the living room. Harry's up in an instant rushing over to Lydia somewhere off screen but Louis can still hear them. "Oh honey what happened?" Harry asks and Louis hears some rustling and more crying. "You hurt your hands? Did you fall down?" Harry picks Lydia up and brings her back to the couch where Louis can see them and his heart breaks when he sees Lydia's red cheeks and tear tracks. "She's fallen and hurt her little hands," Harry hugs her tight and kisses her scalp.

 

"Want Papa to kiss them better?" Louis asks her and she nods, shoving her hands into the computer screen. Louis leans up and "kisses" her hands through the computer. "Alright, now let Daddy do it," Louis coaches her and watches as she presents Harry her little scraped palms. He grabs her wrists so so gently and kisses the little baby scrapes. "Are you all better now, Lyds?" Louis asks softly and she nods with a sniffle. Louis smiles at her and glances at the little clock in the corner of the screen. "I think I'm going to head to sleep guys, I have a lot of stuff to do."

 

Harry sighs and brushes his fingers through Lydia's hair, "alright babe, I love you so much and I hope you at least have some fun while you're there. Say bye bye to Papa, Lyds." Lydia waves good bye with an 'I love you' and he clicks the end call button.

 

It's going to be a long two weeks.

 

~*~

 

He wakes up the next day at 7:30 am to answer his wake up call. He rubs his eyes as he stands up to get ready, taking a photo of his bum in the mirror to send to Harry before he showers. He has music playing from his phone and he can hear the lowering of the volume every time Harry sends him a text message. He giggles to himself and finishes washing his hair and shaving his legs, turning off the tap and drying his body. He shaves his face quickly and checks his phone. There are 2 texts and 4 photos. He gulps and unlocks his phone reading the texts.

 

 ** _Harry <3_**: _dammit Louis_

 _ **Harry <3**_: _it's too early for this but god damn._

 

He nearly slips and dies on the wet tiles as he looks at the photos. They're all of Harry's cock, one laying on his stomach, one of him gripping it tightly, one of the precum bubbling out of the slit, and the last is of his cum all over his fist. He has to close his eyes and breathe for a moment and he startles when his phone sounds off again.

 

_**Harry <3**: you should check the small inside pocket of your luggage, I've left you a present xx_

 

Louis has a suspicion as to what it is but he almost hopes he's wrong. He loots through his bag to get to the pocket and unzips it, letting out a small noise at what he finds. It's a small pink plug, a small cursive H written in white is on the base and Louis nearly keels over.

 

To _**Harry <3**_: _h! I have to be in front of a ton of teenagers today and read my book! I can't wear this you ass!!_

 

He holds it tightly in his hand, staring at it with a stink eye and hoping it will just disappear if he tries hard enough. It doesn't magically vanish after staring at it for a minute or two so he stands up and marches to the bathroom. He loots around for the lube in his toiletries bag and pulls it out. He glances at his new text.

 

_**Harry <3**: if you don't wear it be prepared to face consiciquences_

 

Louis stares at the words until they fully process. He locks the phone and sets it on the counter, opening the lube and spreading it on two fingers, mumbling rude things the entire duration. He slips a finger in and clenches around it, trying to get it done as soon as he can. He's almost clinical about it, not even rubbing the warm walls or touching his prostate, just stretching himself. He doesn't want to be hard in front of a bunch of 15 year olds. He figures he's stretched enough for the little plug, leaning over to grab it and slick it up before gently easing it in. He whimpers as it stretches him, his fingers gripping the bathroom counter as it shifts into place.

 

He grabs his phone and leans over a bit, craning his arm and neck back to take a photo of the little H peeking between his cheeks and he sends it to Harry. He looks at the time and breathes a sigh of relief, he has 30 minutes left to get ready. He'll make it through.

 

~*~

 

Louis was the daftest idiot to ever grace the earth. He was not making it through. Well, he was, but he was sweaty and his knees wobbled and he had to ask for a chair to sit on, claiming bad joints. When the teens took a break for lunch he called Harry.

 

"Hello?" Harry answered feigning confusion as to why Louis would call.

 

"You're the fucking anti christ Harry," Louis hissed into the receiver. "I'm sweaty and wobbly and you knew my voice would be all high and squeaky." Louis rants into the phone and stops once he realizes Harry is laughing.

 

He's actually laughing.

 

Louis, being very emotional when teased and mildy turned on begins to spew angry things, "are you fucking laughing at me Harry?! This isn't funny! I'm fucking going to kill you. I'm not calling tonight. Have fun jerking off to my about the author photo on my last book, you jack ass!" Louis hangs up and shoves his phone in his pocket, blinking off tears. He hates it when he gets like this and Harry knows it so why would he do that to him?

 

Someone clears their throat behind him and motions that he has 30 seconds before the bell rings and they'll be back. He feels his phone vibrate with a call from Harry and he ignores it, turning it off and shoving it in his bag back stage.

 

~*~

 

Harry is a damn idiot for laughing. He stares at his phone and realizes Louis was serious about not calling. He even turned his cell off. He rests his elbows on his knees, chin rested on his clasped hands. He looks over at Lydia who is staring back at him, obviously noticing he's upset. She toddles over to him and grabs his knee with one hand and uses the other to brush a palm on his chin and he pulls her up onto his lap, kissing her on the forehead and breathing her unique smell in.

 

He lets himself get lost in his little daughter. She smells like the roses that are planted in the back garden, she smells like sunshine and the sweaty skin that goes along with it. He's mad at himself and he knows Louis will call tomorrow and he'll be able to apologize for being an idiot but it still hurts. He grips Lydia a little tighter and murmurs "your daddy is stupid" into her fluffy curls.

 

She doesn't respond.

 

~*~

 

Louis is still pissed at Harry, but he really wants to call him. He wants to talk to Lydia and ask her how she is and listen to her slightly gibberish responses. He knows Harry's in his office at this time of day, working on lesson plans for the school year, hoping this years batch of 8th graders aren't as bad as the last.

 

He caves about an hour later. He texts Harry to say he's sorry for getting so upset and that he wants to talk to Lydia before bed. There's an incoming call not 20 seconds later and when he answers, it's to Lydia's made-up words. He laughs and talks to her for an hour.

 

"Ok baby, can you give the phone to daddy? I love youuuu." Louis bites his lip on a smile when she responds "I love Papa!" Before giving Harry the phone.

 

Harry clears his throat, "hi Lou. I'm sorry I made you do that today, I didn't think it would make you that squirmy, usually you're fine with this kind of thing." Harry trails off as he waits for Louis to respond, watching Lydia out of the corner of his eye.

 

"I was really nervous today, Harry, that's why I was more upset than usual. And I didn't want to get punished when I got home so I did it anyway," Louis draws little patterns on the sheets as he talks, staring up at the celing.

 

He hears Harry let out a deep breath, "I'm so sorry baby, I hate fighting when you're away. Lydia is weirdly attuned to my feelings and always knows when I'm sad. It's kind of freaky." Harry smiles mindlessly as he watches her play with her soft little toys that she loves so much.

 

"I don't like it either," Louis sighs, "I just want to be home. I've only been here a day." He moans sadly and grabs a pillow to hold on to. "I miss you so much," Louis hears Harry moving to another room, noticing the toddlers playful voice disappearing from the background.

 

Harry sits down in his creaky desk chair, leaning his head on the wooden structure in front of him, "I miss you too, baby. I can tell Lydia gets upset in the morning when you aren't there to wake her up and it's just me, so she misses you a lot too. I can't wait till you're back home and I can hold you all night and kiss you all day." Harry lists more reasons he misses Louis and tells him all the things they'll do when he's back home. Harry stops after a half an hour when he hears Louis' soft little snores, and he smiles.

 

~*~

 

It goes pretty much the same for the next two weeks, minus the fighting. They call each other every day and skype every night and they're possibly the sappiest couple on the damn planet. Harry sends him texts every morning stating how many days they have left until Louis is finally home.

 

Louis is at the last school of the trip and he's more jittery than he's been the entire time. He's more animated while he reads than he was at any other school and once he finishes the two chapters he's meant to read, he lets everyone ask questions. Usually they're around the same type at every school but these seem to be weirdly directed towards his personal life. He doesn't mind, really, he just finds it a bit strange. They ask if he has any pets, if any of the books he's written are about his life, if he's happy with where he lives. He gets the questions "are you married? Do you have any kids?" From a short girl in the middle row. His polite smile turns a bit manic before he answers. "Yes! I have a husband, his name is Harry and we've been married for 6 years. We have a 3 year old daughter named Lydia, as well." That springs on another round of personal questions about his surname and they ask what his family looks like.

 

He motions for the technition to hook up his phone to the projector and he finds a photo he took the day before he left of Harry and Lydia at the beach. Everyone oohs and ahhs and a few even whistle. Harry looks extra tall and muscular as he holds Lydia against his hip, who has her head tilted back in a laugh at her father. He bites his lip at the lump forming in his throat and he drinks some water. "That's my husband and Lydia at the beach last month. I haven't seen them in two weeks but I'm going home tomorrow and I get to be with them again."

 

He notices his manager making a cutting motion against her neck, telling him that he needs to wrap it up. He clears his throat and unplugs his phone. "Alright everyone I have to go now, if you want to read the rest of the book, it comes out next month and the sequel will be out next year and so on and so on." He smiles at everyone as they clap, and he leaves the stage.

 

He calls Harry and he answers on the second ring, "I'm done Harry. There's nothing left here and I'm coming home tomorrow." Harry lets out a loud yell of excitement and Louis can hear Lydia making shrieking noises, mimicking her father.

 

He doesn't cry. He doesn't.

 

~*~

 

He's on a plane again but this time it's a happy ride of finally going home and he's out cold the second he sits down.

 

He doesn't wake up until he hears the pinging noise again. He's still buckled in from when he got on and everything is still packed except for his little monogrammed pillow. He packs it and eagerly waits for landing while contemplating his dream. He had dreamt about Lydia being 18 and moving into a house with her 16 year old best mate after they joined a band together. He doesn't think about it for very long as the plane begins landing on the strip. His legs are shaking quite a bit but he doesn't think he has to wee so he tries to be as still as possible.

 

He's the first one off the plane even though he was near the middle after he frantically scrambled his way through the throngs of tired people in the isles. He grabs his phone from the hoodie pocket and turns 'airplane' mode off and immediately a string of texts pop on his screen and he smiles till his cheeks burn.

 

There's one from Niall that plainly states he's coming with Harry to pick him up and he lets out a happy squealing breath as he reads Harry's texts about Lydia being so excited for him to be home that she burst into quiet sniffly tears. His heart aches while he stands on shifting feet near the mouth of the boarding area.

 

He scratches his neck and messes with his phone for a few seconds before he hears a bellow of "Louis" from somewhere in front of him. He snaps his head up to see Harry waving his hand and a sign that reads "Papa welcome home". His knees nearly give out but he holds his bag tighter and flat out runs to his family.

 

He's glad Niall is holding Lydia because without hesitation he jumps into Harry's arms and wraps his legs tightly around the other mans waist hearing a thump when Harry drops the sign he and Lydia had made. Louis lets out a dry sob into Harry's neck before pulling back and connecting their lips, burying his hands in Harry's long, long hair. Harry grabs his waist and pulls him a bit closer to moan into his mouth until Niall loudly clears his throat.

 

"Ahem, alright lads there are little eyes and ears around. Also we're in a public airport please refrain from having intercourse on the tile floors." Niall bounces Lydia on his hip lightly and Harry helps Louis disconnect their bodies.

 

Louis leans over to grab his daughter from Niall's hands and he squeezes their chest together. His knees do give out this time and he drops to the floor still holding his baby girl. "Papa I missed you," she holds onto him just as tightly as he holds her.

 

He lets his tears flow a little when he pulls back to give little kisses all over her soft skin. "I missed you too baby I'm sorry Papa had to leave. I love you so much," he sniffles a little longer before wiping under his eyes and standing up, Lydia perched on his hip. Harry immediately wraps an arm around Louis' waist, trailing his fingers over his daughters chubby little thigh as they begin walking to baggage claim.

 

Niall keeps up a steady stream of conversation as he looks for Louis' bag, knowing the other men are too tied up in each other to really notice anything else but each other. He feels hands wrap around his leg and sees Lydia holding on to him. Raising an eyebrow at her he looks over to see Harry and Louis running to the bathroom and he tries not to groan.

 

~*~

 

They come back 15 minutes later and Niall has the bag. He notes that Harry's lips are redder and more swollen than Louis' and he immediately knows what went on. Well, he guessed, but he was only confirmed when he heard Harry murmur, "love eating you out baby, taste so good" right into Louis' ear as he grabbed the smaller mans arse. He chokes on his own spit and grabs Lydias hand while they navigate through the airport.

 

"Alright Louis heres your bag erm don't fuck while Lydia is still awake or anything like that," Niall throws the bag into the trunk of Harry's Range Rover and he leaves to his own car parked down the isle. He prays for Lydias tiny ears and drives back home.

 

~*~

 

The drive back is filled with Lydia's happy babbles and talking, excitement to be home pouring out of everyone's mouths.

 

They park in the drive way and gather everything up, Louis pulling Lydia out of the car, dead asleep, and Harry pulling out the luggage. They unlock the door and put Lydia down for her much needed sleep. They tip toe out the door and down to their bedroom where they collapse on the bed.

 

They make eye contact and, of course, are thinking the same thing. "I ate on the plane" Louis blurts at the same time as Harry whispers "we had pizza an hour ago." They smile manically at each other and are back to heavy wet kisses. Harry drags Louis up a bit to roll the leggings off of him and Louis fumbles to unbuckle Harry's belt. They're in their underwear soon enough.

 

Louis pulls back from the kiss to throw his glasses on to the bed side table and he makes his way down Harry's body, stopping to pull Harry's bright fuscia boxer briefs off. He immediately takes Harry into his mouth, suckling gently on the head as Harry moans loudly, thanking god for the one bedroom between Lydias room and their own, walls thick enough to hide their loud noises.

 

Harry threads his hand into Louis' fluffy hair and tugs him up off his cock and he bucks his hips up to smear his precum on Louis' red lips. Louis lets out a whine and Harry smirks at him "yea baby? You want my cock?" Harry asks, teasing him. Louis nods frantically and the taller man smiles down at him, tightening his hold on Louis' hair and feeding him his cock. He stops just after the head and fucks up into Louis' hot wet mouth.

 

He moans loudly and feels his jaw tick, arousal making him lose a bit of his self control as he fucks a little deeper into his mouth, groaning at the little gasps Louis makes when he pulls back far enough. He blinks hard when he realizes he's close to coming and he pulls Louis' head up. "C'mere baby, wanna open you up," Harry husks breathing deeply and raggedly.

 

Louis doesn't bother to wipe the spit and precum off of his face kneeing his way up to straddle Harry's chest. Harry wets his fingers and looks up at Louis who has his eyes closed and mouth open. He reaches up and runs his dry thumb over Louis' wet cherry red bottom lip and sighs, the blue eyed mans small cock jumping a bit when Harry's wet fingers brush over his hole still slightly open from earlier at the airport.

 

Harry brings his hand down from Louis' mouth to his hard pink nipples and thumbs over the left one while he slips in a long finger. Louis moans loudly and his thighs shake where they're wrapped around Harry. He keeps his palms planted firmly on his husbands chest looking down at the birds tattooed there. He fights the lump in his throat at the littlest sparrow underneath the bird that represents himself.

 

Harry realizes Louis is not completely focused on them so he resorts to tugging on the little pink bud he had been thumbing over before. Louis lets out a mewl, rocking down onto Harry's fingers as the little bud turns red. Every since he had lydia his nipples have gotten twice as sensitive, especially after breastfeeding. He looses himself in fucking down on the 3 long fingers inside him letting out mewls and whines all the while.

 

Harry pulls his fingers out a few moments later and kisses Louis' forearm as an apology. "You wanna ride me baby or do you want me to do all the work?" Harry is still tugging gently at his little nub and he shakes his head no frantically. "You want me to fuck you baby? You want me to be in control?" Harry asks, not to tease or be mean. Louis always has a hard time being clear when he's like this and he's glad Harry is smart enough to ask questions.

 

Louis nods at him and Harry wraps his arms around Louis' small waist, flipping them over and laying Louis on the cool patch of sheets, watching him squirm at the change of temperature. He grabs the lube while Louis gets comfy and slicks himself up, tossing the bottle elsewhere. He leans over Louis and grabs his husbands dainty ankles, pulling them over his shoulder nearly folding Louis in half.

 

Louis makes a note to thank every celestial being he can find on google for having him take all those yogalates classes after his pregnancy because without them he wouldn't be this bendy. He lets out a happy noise when Harry presses his whole body against him when he pushes in. He goes totally silent when the head of Harry's cock pops through his tight entrance his core clenching up as Harry breathed harshly into his ear, grunting when he tried to push forward.

 

He's not made a peep until his curly headed husband pushes his lips to his ear to murmur, "be as loud as you want baby, I don't mind." It's like a floodgate burst, then. He allows himself to pant and mewl and whine as Harry pushes all the way in, buried to the hilt. He gasps when Harry grinds forward, his insides throbbing and his head swimming. He always forgets how big Harry is, how much he's grown since they were together as teenagers. He hasn't grown much since puberty, his cock has always been just a cute little pink thing but Harry loves it anyway. Louis loves Harry's on a whole other level. The first time they fucked Harry was 16 and still had his baby fat and he was only 6 inches but he was thick and Louis still screamed at the top of his lungs like he wants to now. He clenches around his husband and lets out a breathy jumble of words. He's got to be anywhere from 8 to 10 inches but Louis is terrible at measuring.

 

He realzies he's not totally focused on Harry so he pushes his thoughts of the past to the back of his mind. "Baby do you want me to move?" Harry asks sweetly, going back to rubbing at Louis' chest, the other nipple this time. Louis lets out another garble of syllables that Harry takes as the obvious yes. He pulls his hips back and fucks shallowly into his little husband. He smirks against Louis' neck as said boy lets out a loud groan. He pulls back and does it a bit farther this time, taking half his cock out and pushing back in slowly.

 

Louis is griping his curls tightly now, hyper aware of every inch of his skin pressed to Harry's. He manages to find his words for once to whimper "more". Harry pushes himself up a bit to hover over him, washing his eyes all over Louis' body as he starts fucking him in earnest. Louis' body locks up around him, his ankles crossing behind Harry's head and his fingers tensing in the curls.

 

"You like it when I fuck you like this baby girl? Yea? You like it?" Harry asks him, not really expecting any real answer other than Louis' gurgling. He leans down taking Louis' puffy little nub into his mouth and goes a bit faster, loving all the loud pleasured noises Louis makes. He slows to a stop a minute later and pulls out, flipping Louis over and taking him from behind.

 

Louis' shouts are muffled into the pillow he's buried his face into but they're loud enough for Harry to hear. Harry smooths his hands down Louis' back while he fucks him harder, grabbing Louis' hand and trapping it down on his lower back. Their rings are glinting in the yellow light of the bedside table and Harry can't get enough of the sound of their skin smacking together.

 

Louis is positively shaking from head to toe, his free hand gripping the pillow next to him as he shouts into the linen covers. Harry releases the hand on his back to press his chest down and wrap his arms around to play with Louis' little nipples again. The angle makes thrusting limited but he fucks down hard and shallow to make up for it.

 

He knows they're both close, Louis' spasming around him and letting out long strings of whines rather than his short normal ones. He pulls out again to flip Louis back to the front so he can watch him as he comes. He grabs Louis under the knees to push his thighs beside him, fucking quickly into his red used hole. He comes undone quickly, spurring onto his belly and letting out something close to a scream and Harry shouts at his release as well, continuing to fuck into him while he rides it out.

 

He collapses onto Louis' chest a second later, breathing harshly into his collarbones. "Jesus Christ Harry I forgot we could do that," Louis mumbles tiredly already on the brink of sleep. Harry pulls out gently and refrains from cleaning Louis up, knowing he's far too worn out to go another round.

 

They sleep peacefully for the first time in two weeks.

 

~*~

 

Louis is woken up the next morning to Lydia jumping on the bed. Louis smacks Harry until he wakes up as well and he hands him a pair of boxers ignoring the pair of ruined blue panties laying on the floor beside Louis' leggings. Lydia falls on top of her Papas chest and starts crying.

 

"Oh no baby what's going on, did you have a bad dream?" Louis asks as he strokes down her back. He waits for her to stop sniffling and her face pops up into view, little red eyes staring at him.

 

"I dreamed Papa left again," she whimpered at him and his heart broke. He pulled her tightly to his chest and whispered that he wouldn't be leaving again. Harry had gotten up and started a morning bubble bath for her and Louis carried her to the bathroom, ignoring his wobbly legs and sore bum.

 

He helped her out of the purple butterfly pajamas she had on and she sat in the bath quietly as usual. Louis looked over to see Harry brushing his teeth and scratching at the laurels on his hip bones. They make eye contact and Harry gives him a dirty grin, toothpaste and all.

 

He's finally home.

 

 


End file.
